


Raging Rebel

by FanGirlFreak91



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015)
Genre: Action, Cars, Crush, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlFreak91/pseuds/FanGirlFreak91
Summary: This is a fan fiction. It falls right into place when Furious 7 begins. I know the dialogue isn't perfect, I have mixed up a few things, given Eve lines, added and changed scenes, moved some dialogue around, etc. But I think I followed the script well. The only character I own is Eve!Eve and Ramsey have been best friends since they met in an online chat room as teenagers. As a young adult, Eve ran away from her father, or rather, the money he spent to ensure she stayed a secret. The two have been inseparable ever since.Eve has always considered herself a rebel, doing anything she knew her father wouldn't approve of to try and get him to show her affection. Instead, he hashed out more and more money. In his line of work, he couldn't afford for his enemies to know he has a daughter.Now that Ramsey has created God's Eye, the two become target to people who couldn't care less for the girls lives as long as they get what they want. The girls become a part of Dom's team after they are rescued from Jakande's clutches.





	1. Taken

Eve POV

"Geez, aren't you ready yet?" I shouted to my best friend Ramsey.

"I can't decide which suit to pack!" She yelled back in her accent.

"Bring them both. I don't want to miss the flight."

"Who say's I have only two?" She leaned against the door jam, arms crossed. "And I'm out of room."

I sighed and lugged my own suitcase into her room. I tossed it on the bed beside her own, opened it and motioned for her to fill the empty space I'd reserved for souvenirs. Looks  
like I'd be buying a new suitcase to take home.

"Eve, I love you." She put three sets of bikini's in my bag and zipped it shut again.

"I know." I told her. "Now lets go."

We entered the living room, bags in tow. My cell rang and I answered, knowing just who it was by the ringtone I'd assigned him. He only called when he had something important to say.

"Can't talk. Gotta catch our flight."

"Evelyn." Dad's voice was calm, laced with urgency. He spoke quickly. It made me stop in the middle of the room and Ramsey knocked into me. Luckily, I grasped the end of the couch before I tumbled over it. "Some very dangerous people are coming for you and your friend. They're going to question you about the chip. Cooperate with them but do not tell them where it is." I put the phone on speaker just in time for Ramsey to hear dad mention the chip. "I have a rescue team coming for you in 48 hours. I'll retrieve your things for the two of you to still go on your trip when they bring you to me. Trust me. Evelyn... Please."

Dad hung up without a real goodbye, let alone telling me he loved me. I was used to it by now. Twenty five years of little to no affection can really lower your expectations. 

"Where is it?" I frantically asked her. "Grab it and lets go!"

"I... I don't have it. It's with Safar!" She was trying to stay calm but I saw it in her eyes, heard it in the way her voice raised. 

"You sent it to my ex boyfriend!?" I all but shrieked at her.

"You said he could be trusted!"

"He can. But my ex boyfriend?" I was having trouble getting past that little tid bit. 

The door to our apartment burst open and I turned to see 4 men enter. Neither of us were really fighters, despite Dad's line of work. I clenched my fists and raised them in front of me, the way I've seen people do in movies. So much for cooperating. 

One of them walked forward, arms raised in front of his chest, palms facing me. 

"We ordered not to harm." He said in a heavy Russian accent. "You come, we be gentle."

By the time he mentioned gentleness, he was already too close for comfort and instincts I didn't even know I had caused my fist to fly, catching his jaw. He reached out for my arm and when I pulled away, I fell back over the couch, forgetting how close I'd been standing to it. Adrenaline hit me and I kicked him as he reached again, catching his chest with my sneaker. I used the end table to pull myself up as two goons advanced again.

A choking noise came from behind me and I whipped around to see Ramsey being held by her neck so forcefully that the guy was lifting her off the ground. 

"We been ordered not to harm, but who to care if one of you dies? You know as well as she, where chip is, yes?" He asked, pulling her higher into the air. 

"I don't know how to use it." I told him. "You'll need to keep her alive for that, wont you?"

He thought about that for a second and loosened his grip. Ramsey massaged her neck, taking sharp, tiny breaths. 

"You no fight, we no hurt." Repeated the one I'd knocked down. 

I couldn't fight worth shit, and Ramsey was like my family. I'd thought for the briefest of second that I could take these men, and I was sadly mistaken. My outburst could have gotten her killed and I wouldn't wish harm on her no matter how much she pissed me off. I felt my hands being tied behind me. I glanced over at Ramsey, they were tying her hands too, with thick, black zip ties. After placing black bags over our heads, they shuffled us into a car that had been idling outside. 

Dad better be right about this rescue team coming for us. If not, I would hate him for as long as I still lived.


	2. Don't Miss

Chapter 2: Don't Miss

Third Person POV

"Watch your head buddy." Brian said, putting his son into the backseat and buckling him into his car seat. "You ready bud? There we go."

Jack threw his toy car out of the van and Brian went to pick it up, handing it back to him. 

"Hey buddy, cars don't fly."

"Cars don't fly!" Jack exclaimed as his father chuckled at him. 

"That one did though, didn't it, little man?"

Brian glanced to the front of the house where Mia was just coming out.

"Dom! There's a package out here for you!" She called to her brother. "From Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What, is Han trying to convert me over to a Turbo charger?"

The siblings shared a laugh and looked to the mini van where Brian was still interacting with Jack while waiting for his wife. 

"Brian in a mini van." Dom said, wonder in his voice. "Things have changed."

"He's struggling Dom." Mia said with sadness in hers. "He doesn't want anyone to see it. The white picket fence is more like an anchor to him, I can tell. I tried to talk to him and you know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls, or the cars. He misses..." She looked pained before admitting what was bothering her. "The bullets."

"Give him time." Dom suggested.

"How does nine months sound?" Mia nodded as Dom looked at her with curiosity. She smiled. "I'm having another baby."

"You didn't tell him, did you? You gotta."

Mia looked to Brian and Jack before letting her brother catch her worried gaze. 

"I don't want him to be disappointed in his life with me."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him." He told her.

Dom's cell rang and he answered it without checking to see who was on the other side. 

"Yeah?"

"Dominic Toretto. You don't know me, but you're about to."

Dom glanced at the caller ID as the British voice hung up. It was from Tokyo, but sounded nothing like Han. Dom was pretty sure he knew no one else in that part of the world. 

His gaze turned to the house before looking horror struck at Mia. He pulled her down the steps and tackled her to the ground, taking care with her not yet showing stomach. 

"Get down!" He yelled. 

Brian slammed the van door shut just in time. The bomb inside the box exploded, smashing into the window with enough force to break the glass.

"Jack! Jack!" Mia ran to the van to check on her son. Both mom and dad soothed the little boys cries. 

Dom looked at what had been their home. Rage was evident on his face. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

Dom POV - Later that day

I entered the hallway from the elevator, looking for Elena. Brian, Mia and Jack were on their way to safety, staying with a trusted friend in the Dominican Republic. Let the bastard that did this try to find them there. 

I saw her and after a hug, she told me how Hobbs was holding out. It would seem that the one responsible for destroying home had also targeted him. 

"Shattered his collarbone, fractured his leg in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning. First thing he said was 'Get me Dom'. " She started walking toward his room and I followed. 

"You okay?" I asked her. If she hadn't been there, hadn't helped Hobbs, we'd probably be down an ally. 

"I'm fine." She smiled before gesturing to Hobbs room. "He's waiting. Let's go."

Hobbs had a cast on his right arm and another over a majority of his left leg. 

"Got something for you." Elena handed Hobbs some large manila envelopes. "Your files."

"Thank you," He told her. 

"You risk life and limb to save the free world and what do you get? Jello and a bad 70's tv show." I joked. 

He laughed. 

"You know it's got it's perks. Sponge baths ain't all bad."

"Da-ad!" I looked to the corner and saw a girl about 8 years old, the spitting image of Hobbs. He'd never mentioned having kids before, not that I'd asked. 

"Sorry baby." He said. 

"Dad?" I arched an eyebrow at Hobbs.

"Honey, I want to introduce you to somebody. He's ah... He's an old friend. Say hello."

The girl got up and walked over until she stood in front of me. 

"Dominic Toretto, right?" I nodded. "My dad said he kicked your ass once!"

I chuckled before crossing to Hobbs. 

"Who did this?"

"You remember Owen Shaw? The one we tore half of London down trying to get. Well, this is his big, bad brother. Look at this."

"Deckard Shaw." I said while thumbing through the file. 

"British Special Forces Assassin. Unique asset... That no government would ever admit to employing."

"Black ops boys." I said.

"Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil, until he was unnecessary. The asset became a liability. So they decided to send in 20 elite operatives to retire him."

"And they missed." That much was obvious, give then carnage he'd recently shed, or tried to when it came to my family.

"That was six years ago. Shaw's been a ghost ever since."

"Until now. How do I find him?" I asked. 

"The official answer is: You don't."

"He killed Han. Almost killed my family too." It was obvious Hobbs didn't know before I said something.

"He tried to put me in a body bag too. Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put a hurt on him so bad, he's gonna wish his mother had kept her legs closed. But until then, my  
official answer is still to stand down."

"You know I can't do that." I said. 

"I do know you Dom. Which is why I now give you the brother to brother answer. You do whatever you've gotta do. And when you find that son of a bitch, do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't miss."

I nodded once before turning to leave.


	3. Shawn

Mia POV

Jack held his toy car, making little "vroom, vroom" noises in my ear. I was talking to Mando and cluching Jack tightly to me. 

"Thank you for letting us stay." I told Mando. "Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Dom needs a safe delivered to Rio in 2 days, that was a problem. Hosting his family in the Dominican Republic, that is a vacation." Mando replied. "If anyone messes with you here, they are messing with the country. You are safe here." He answered his phone and I reluctantly handed Jack to Mando's wife, who offered to show him some of the flowers. "Yes, they're here, I picked them up myself. Hold on. Your brother."

He handed me his phone and walked a few good paces behind, allowing me to talk to Dom alone. 

"Dom."

"Yeah Mia, it's me. How's it going there?"

"This is like a fortress." I said, looking around, still in awe. "You should see Brian. He's in full FBI mode. He even built a surveillance hub in Mando's garage. What about you? Did you find out whose after us?"

"Looks like the sins of London have followed us home." He said before changing the subject. "How did buster take the news?"

"I can't tell him. If I knew, he'd want to stay. And with everything going on, you're going to need him at your side. Just watch out for him, keep him safe. And come home together."

"Tell Brian I'll see him in LA in 2 days." Was all he offered. My brother, always keeping his emotions under lock and key. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"Tokyo. I'm bring Han home."

He said goodbye and I handed Mando his phone. Jack was still occupied so I made my way over to Brian, holed out in the garage. He was watching the news. I placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey."

"You ok?" I asked him. 

"Yeah." But I could see the stress he was trying to keep from me. "This guy is just relentless."

"That's why Dom needs you. You two need to find this guy and stop him before he does any more damage to our family."

"I've just screwed up so many things. I couldn't live with myself if I screwed this up to." He told me. 

"You wont." I assured him. "I believe in you. I believe in us. That's all that matters. I love you Brian." I kissed him. "Just promise me, after this, we're done. No more jobs, no more enemies. Come back to us."

"I won't let you down Mia." He promised. 

"I know." I kissed him once more before going to get Jack ready for bed. My little boy had had a long day. 

*** Dom POV

"Han said you was fast, but not that fast." Shawn said.

I just beat his ass in a drift race. He said he needed to give me something, so I hung back. Longer than I expected to stay in Tokyo but I had a feeling it'd be worth it. 

"Who said American muscle can't drift?" I asked. 

"Han said he left his enemies in his rear view. He never talked about it much."

"Always playing it close to the vest."

"We..." He cleared his throat. He'd been Han's friend too and was just as messed up over his death as I was. "We found a couple things by the crash, and in his apartment above the garage. Wasn't much though." Shawn handed me a photo of a girl I recognized immediately. 

"Giselle," I remembered how well they worked together. 

In the picture, she was smiling coyly at the camera and holding a dark green folder in her hand. Han must have snapped it back when we rolled together, when we were on our mission to rescue Letty. My heart, always kept stuffed down under everything else, went out to two of my closest friends and family members. Whatever is out there, whatever life after death awaits us, I hope they found each other again. 

I quickly recomposed myself, tuning back into what Shawn was saying. He now held a necklace I knew well, Letty's necklace. 

"Must've meant something to him." He paused before continuing. "When you find the guy that killed Han, what are you going to do?"

"Words ain't even been invented yet." I told him.


	4. Mr. Nobody

Tej POV

Brian, Roman and I were talking as Dom stood before Han's casket.

"I can't do no more funerals man," Rome said.

"Giselle dies at the hands of Owen Shaw. Now his big, bad brother shows up. First Han. And Hobbs is laid out, of all people. We're being hunted. You know he's out there somewhere, watchin' right?"

"I hope so." Brian said. "It means he's close."

"Just promise me. No more funerals." Roman said and I nodded in agreement.

"Just one more. His." Brian replied. 

A mysterious black car was driving around the cemetery. We all looked as Dom went to his and sped off ot follow. 

"Aw shit," Brian said.

As we realized who it was, each of us scrambled to our own cars, quickly as we could. 

Dom POV

I weaved in and out of traffic, trying my damnedest to keep up with the bastard. He was sneaky and fast, but made sure to keep in my sights. When we were away from traffic, he swung his car around to face me. I revved my engine and he did the same in response. Our cars rushed forward, crashing - front end to front end. My eyes felt a little boggled so I closed them and shook my heat before getting out of my car. I saw the bastard had the same idea.

"You never should mess with a mans family." HE said , his voice so much like his brothers now that I knew who I was talking to. 

"I told your brother the same thing."

"I'm not here to play games." He continued. "See, you and me, We're from different worlds. Trust me, I've seen meaner streets than the ones you're used to."

"Stick around" I raised my weapon of choice. "It's gonna get a lot meaner."

"You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" He pulled a gun from behind him, cocked it and aimed straight for my face.

Third Person POV

A dozen or so men in full body armor swarmed around Dom and Deckard. The latter focused on them, shooting down at least 3 before running off. Dom sood still, confused but intrigued by this sudden change of events. 

Two men advanced to him but he quickly hit them both. One went down and Dom kept a firm hold on the second. At the same moment they advanced, a Jeep drove up and a tall man got out. 

"Whoa, whoa. We're on the same team here." He told Dom. "Mr. Toretto? I'm here on the recommendation of a mutual friend of ours. A Mr. Hobbs."

"Who the hell are you?" Dom demanded. 

"Me? Just a guy. You can call me Mr. Nobody."

"That's a big entrance for a nobody." Dom told him. "And the guy who put our mutual friend in the hospital? You just let him get away."

"I think I might have just saved your ass there Dom... Listen, think you can let go of my guy there? He's starting to turn a little blue." Dom waited about three more seconds before releasing his grip on the man. "I appreciate that. Listen Dom, there's a war going on between shadows and ghosts like me. And you and your team unwittingly walked into the middle of it in London. And it appears it's now followed you home. It's up to you. I'm going to have a beer. You're welcome to join me." He turned away, walked a few steps and offered. "By the way.... I can get you Deckard Shaw."

Third Person POV - Twenty Minutes Later

"Belgian Ale." Mr. Nobody said before taking a sip. "Man, those monks got it right. I don't know about the whole celibacy thing, but when it comes to beer... Would you like one?"

"I'm more of a Corona man myself." Dom told him. 

"Your files, not only detailed, but also entertaining." Nobody opened a can of Corona and handed it over. Dom took it and followed Nobody, intrigued. "Look. Shaw's power is that he's a shadow. He's really good at getting in and out of places without being seen and leaving nothing but a body count behind. He's a legitimate English badass. But to be honest with you Dom, I don't give two shits about Deckard Shaw. It's you I want. Because you and I can help each other get what we need."

He looked expectantly at Dom, who replied just how Nobody hoped he would. 

"I'm listening."

"Just recently, a private military company led by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande kidnapped a hacker known only as 'Ramsey' and a friend who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lady Liberty's got her panties in a bunch over this, but rightfully so because this Ramsey has created something interesting. Bring it up."

"Yes sir," His right hand man did what was asked of him as Dom watched on. 

"Say hello to God's Eye." Nobody continued his monologue. "Now, this little bastard can hack into anything that's on a digital network. That means every cell phone, satellite, atm and computer, simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or a lens, God's Eye can use it to find you."

"You invited me here to show me a tracking device?" Dom said. 

"On steroids. Lots of them." Nobody continued again. "Let me put it to you this way Dom. It took us nearly a decade to find Osama Bin Laden. With this, we could locate him anywhere on the planet in a couple of hours. Now that's a serious piece of machinery that could be catastrophic in the wrong hands. But for some very nauseating, political reasons, any plan involving any US government forces or entity has been strictly ruled out. And that's why I need you."

"But why do I need you?" Dom asked. "I could go back outside, enjoy some more Corona's. Let Shaw come to me."

"You could do that." Nobody agreed. "How's that working for you so far? You got one friend in the ground, another in the hospital. And let's not forget the issue caused by that bomb. Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules. Like it or not, you live in that world now too. You wanna know how to kill a shadow? Just shine some light on it. If you get the God's Eye for me... I've already got authorization for you to use it until you get Shaw. You go from the hunted... To the hunter. And there's no place on earth Shaw can hide from you. More importantly, you and your family don't go to any more funerals. You get Ramsey and the friend, you get God's Eye." Dom simply stared. "Well, that's the wind up, and the pitch. Now that I've given you this incredibly sensitive and highly classified information, what do you think Toretto?"

"I think you already know what I'm gonna do." Dom finally said.

"Good." Nobody moved to walk away, but was stopped by the demand he knew was coming.

"But it'll be my way. And my crew."

"I assumed you might say that. So I took the liberty of gathering your team."

Dom turned just in time to see his crew heading toward the two of them.


End file.
